Such a draining device and such a preassembled unit are known from DE 10 2011 017 445 A1. The known draining device comprises a rotatable draining basket which can be rotated by an electric drive.
The wet cleaning apparatus which can be spun by the draining device is formed by a mop comprising a mop head.
The draining device is secured in a bucket by a securing means in the form of a carrier.
Draining devices for wet cleaning apparatuses from the prior art are exclusively provided to drain wet cleaning apparatuses by spinning. The wet cleaning apparatuses are drained by the draining device to the extent that surfaces to be cleaned can be cleaned using sufficient moisture but without these surfaces suffering damage due to undesirably large quantities of liquid during cleaning or thereafter.
The wet cleaning apparatuses are usually washed out with the used washing water which contains the previously received impurities. In order to prevent the wet cleaning apparatus from remaining undesirably heavily contaminated by being frequently washed out with used washing water, the washing water needs to be changed frequently, which is disadvantageous for the user with regard to as simple and rapid a cleaning as possible.